Reunion
by DegrassiLover
Summary: THe gang is back and love is around them. Craig and Ashley realize they still and always have loved each other, but will it work out for them in the end?
1. Default Chapter

Reunion Craig  
  
Craig Manning, sat in his car in front of Degrassi Community School. It had been ten years since he had graduated, and lets just say he was a little nervous to go inside. Craig had been single since grade 10. Ever since he lost his only love Ashley. But now he had to go and face both Ashley and Manny in the same room. scary. Suddenly Spinner walked up to his car and knocked on the window.  
  
Spinner: Are you coming?  
  
Craig: Yea.  
  
Craig opened up his car door and grabbed his camera from the back seat.  
  
Spinner: Come on it's going to be fun.  
  
Craig: That's easy for you to say, two of your ex's aren't in there.  
  
Spinner: No I have it even scarier, my wife is.  
  
How could Craig forget Paige, his old class mate and his best friends wife. He was even at there wedding that was when he made his last encounter with Ashley. But that was 7 years ago, a lot can change in 7 years. Craig and Spinner walked into the dark blue and gold covered gym.  
  
Mr. Raditch: Mr. Manning, Mr. Mason welcome back to Degrassi.  
  
Craig and Spinner: Thank you.  
  
Mr. Raditch: Every one is around make your self at home.  
  
Mr. Raditch walked off and Craig and Spinner went farther into the gym. Jimmy walked over to them.  
  
Jimmy: Craig, Spinner what's up?  
  
Craig: Oh nothing.  
  
Jimmy: So Spin where's the wife?  
  
Spinner: She should be here soon, she got called on to do a top twenty video count down.  
  
Craig: Sounds interesting.  
  
Spinner: Not really. So Jimmy what have you been up to lately?  
  
Jimmy: Just working, I mean every one needs a divorce lawyer these days.  
  
Craig: Jim you sound like an old man when you say that.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks man.  
  
Craig: Married?  
  
Jimmy: Engaged, you?  
  
Spinner: Our man Craig here hasn't had a date since grade 10.  
  
Craig: Spinner shut up.  
  
Jimmy: Let me guess still hung up on Degrassi's own Ms. Ashley Kerwin.  
  
Craig kept silent but just looked down at his shoes, Spinner gave Jimmy a slight head nod. Then Marco walked up.  
  
Marco: Hey guys, what's going on?  
  
All: Nothing.  
  
Marco: Craig you have depression written all over you.  
  
Craig: I'm not depressed.  
  
Spinner: He is still hung up on Ashley.  
  
Ashley was walking by when she turned around,  
  
Ashley: Did I hear my name?  
  
Ashley looked great, well at least Craig thought so. Her hair was longer but still had the same cut. She had added red and purple to it.  
  
Spinner: Wow Ash you look even better than you did at Christmas.  
  
Ashley: Thanks, hi Jimmy, Marco.. Craig.  
  
Jimmy and Marco: Hi Ash how have you been?  
  
Ashley: Good, business is really taking off.  
  
Craig: What do you do?  
  
Ashley: I'm a song writer. How about you?  
  
Spinner: Craig is in a band, and then he does that whole photography thing.  
  
Ashley: Still carry that camera, wow but I didn't know you had Spinner answer for you all the time.  
  
Ashley walked away.  
  
Craig: Thanks man.  
  
Spinner: Sorry.  
  
All of the guys headed to a table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Ashley  
  
Ashley Kerwin sat at a table with Ellie and Terri.  
  
Ellie: Hello earth to Ashley.  
  
Ashley: Sorry what is it.  
  
Terri: You have been zoning since you talked to Craig.  
  
Ashley: Sorry.  
  
Ellie: Your not thinking about him are you?  
  
Terri: Yea remember he did break you heart.  
  
Ashley: No I'm not thinking about him and trust me I remember grade 10 very well. But it is easy for you, Terri your married with four kids, and Ellie your engaged, I don't have any one.  
  
Terri: Don't worry so much Ash you'll find the right guy.  
  
Ashley: Maybe I already found him and just don't know it.  
  
Paige walked up, obviously just off of the set of her music t.v show.  
  
Paige: Hello party people.  
  
She sat down and casually snagged a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table.  
  
Ashley: Hi Paige, why aren't you with Spinner?  
  
Paige: I see him all the time, why hang out with him now.  
  
Ashley, Terri, and Ellie laughed.  
  
Paige: So what were you talking about?  
  
Ellie: Ashley still loves Craig.  
  
Ashley: I do not!  
  
Paige: Ash come to your senses I mean I know he still loves you. He hasn't dated since you two broke up but I mean come on, he broke your heart.  
  
Ashley: I know.  
  
Paige: And then stuck it in a blender.  
  
Ashley: I know  
  
Paige: And but it on super speed.  
  
Ashley: I know.  
  
Paige: And watched it blast into pieces.  
  
Ashley: I know Paige! Now lay off it!  
  
Paige: Just making sure.  
  
Ashley: But Craig really hasn't dated since we broke up.  
  
Paige: No, he is always talking about you asking me how you are doing.  
  
Ashley: How would you know we live in two completely different parts of the contenent.  
  
Paige: Yes that's true but I like to think I at least know how my best and oldest friend is doing.  
  
Ellie: Some things really haven't changed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion Manny  
  
Manny stood out side Degrassi, a small girl held her hand.  
  
Manny: Come on sweetie were already late.  
  
Lucita: Mommy why did I have to come.  
  
Manny: Because, Daddy couldn't keep you tonight.  
  
Lucita: But this is going to be so boring.  
  
Manny: Just come on.  
  
Manny and Lucita walked inside, and Manny quickly scanned the room. She spotted the two people she was looking for, Emma and Craig. Manny walked over to Emma.  
  
Manny: Hey Em.  
  
Emma turned around and lightly hugged Manny.  
  
Emma: Hey Manny, Hi Lucita.  
  
Lucita: Hi Emma.  
  
Emma: (whispers) Why did you bring her?  
  
Manny: Trent couldn't watch her that un grateful..  
  
Manny was interrupted by J.T walking over.  
  
J.T: Hello ladies, you look stunning as usual.  
  
Manny: J.T charming as always.  
  
J.T hugged her.  
  
J.T: Great to se you again kid.  
  
Manny: So J.T married? Kids?  
  
J.T: Like any woman could ever handle me. The closest thing I have to a companion is my dog Joker.  
  
Manny: Well marriage sucks your not missing any thing.  
  
Emma: Hey I enjoy being married.  
  
Manny: Oh yea that's right because you found the only other animal rights activist on the planet as obsessed as you are. You aren't even having children because you don't want to over populate the earth.  
  
Emma: We adopted, there are already so many children that don't have homes, I am at least helping poor children locked up in orphanages.  
  
J.T: Okay Degrassi's own Joan of Arc, chill out.  
  
Emma: I am not Joan of Arc so just lay off me.  
  
Manny and J.T looked at each other, rolled there eyes and then continued on with conversation. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion Mr. Raditch  
  
Mr. Raditch stood up at the podeum on the stage.  
  
Mr. Raditch: Attention every one please take your seats.  
  
Every one sat down and turned around, feeling like they were back in school again.  
  
Mr. Raditch: It is great seeing all of you again, but I am not going to babble on. So let's just bring out our speaker tonight. She is a Degrassi student, she was class president a few years back and here she is Degrassi's very own Ms. Ashley Kerwin. Soon to be followed by Paige Michalchuck.  
  
Ashley approached the poddeum and was blinded by the spot light.  
  
Ashley: I am so excited to be back here at Degrassi. It has been great seeing all of you. Sure I was a little nervous coming back here as I am sure all of you were. Because lets face it we didn't all get along, all the time. But now we are all back together and it finally feels right. Many of you are married and have brought your own families here tonight to join in what I think we have created. our own Degrassi family. I have tried to talk to most of you tonight and it seems that every ones dreams weather they have changed or not have come true. So tonight lets raise our glasses and give a toast, to our past and our future to our own Degrassi Family.  
  
Back at the guys table Craig couldn't believe how great Ashley looked and how well she handled the crowd.  
  
Soon Ashley was off stage and Paige had taken her spot.  
  
Paige: Before I came here I was looking back at some of our old times. I couldn't believe some of the stuff I, or we all did. I thought about back when the spirit squad first started and I did that completely freaky thing on the announcements. We were all so young, we really didn't care what other people thought. Well wait I take that back, that brings me to another example the Lual Dance. We all got into groups and acted like idiots, but the true winners won. So lets create that moment again, every one pair up with your date for the dance and lets get to dancing.  
  
Craig walked over to Ashley.  
  
Craig: Want to dance?  
  
Ashley: I guess we have to I mean we did go together.  
  
Craig: And don't forget we did win.  
  
Ashley: I could never forget that night. But maybe all of those reasons aren't good.  
  
Craig: Come on Ash lets not relive the past lets just deal with the present. So come on dance with me.  
  
Ashley: Fine.  
  
Ashley and Craig made there way out onto the middle of the dance floor. Craig held Ashley tight in his arms.  
  
Craig: You know Ash I never meant to break your heart.  
  
Ashley: Craig let's not get into this now.  
  
Craig: No I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I mean I would do anything now to take it all back. I mean I heard this song the other day called Breaking Heart that was just like you and me.  
  
Ashley: That would be because I wrote it.  
  
Craig: Now I really feel like I am back in high school, dancing with you, getting that butterfly feeling, and making a complete idiot out of my self.  
  
Ashley: Your not and idiot, but you aren't in high school any more.  
  
Craig: Trust me I know.  
  
Ashley: So are you married? Dating any one?  
  
Craig: Like you haven't already heard from Paige.  
  
Ashley: Yes I have but I want to hear it from you.  
  
Craig: No, what about you?  
  
Ashley: No still single, had a really great boy friend in high school but he kind of screwed every thing up. Then I had another one in collage but he died in a car crash the night he was going to propose.  
  
Craig: Did you ever find true love after that complete idiot who screwed up things in high school?  
  
Ashley: I thought I did but after being here tonight I know I was just kidding my self.  
  
Ashley slowly moved her head on to Craig's shoulder and he ran his hands up and down her back. Then she slowly tilted her head and Craig brushed his lips past hers. They were about to kiss when the song ended and Paige came back up on stage.  
  
Craig: Does it have to be over?  
  
Ashley: No we could go talk some where else.  
  
Manny walked up.  
  
Manny: Hi Craig.  
  
Ashley: I'll leave you two to talk.  
  
Ashley turned around looking a little hurt.  
  
Craig: Manny I can't talk right now.  
  
Craig went after Ashley.  
  
Craig: Ashley wait!  
  
Ashley turned around.  
  
Ashley: She always find her way in doesn't she?  
  
Craig: Yea but look at the one I wanted to talk to and came after.  
  
Ashley sighed and Craig put his hands on her cheeks.  
  
Craig: You know you look very cute when your upset and angry.  
  
Ashley: Craig are we sure this is the right thing to do?  
  
Craig moved his hands away and dug them into his pockets pulling out a piece of paper and a picture.  
  
Ashley: What's that?  
  
Craig: The only thing that kept me sane with out you.  
  
Craig put the picture into Ashley's hand, it was one taken of them at the tree trimming party back in grade 10.  
  
Ashley: I was so happy, I had no idea you would be breaking my heart a few days later.  
  
Craig moved over to Ashley and pulled her into a hug. They stood there until Paige came out to them.  
  
Paige: Come on guys there starting the video.  
  
Ashley and Craig followed but didn't leave each other's arms. 


End file.
